New Beggining: An original Twilight story
by Anthony Cullen
Summary: I was successful at packing within ten minutes. I then grabbed paper and a pen. Writing a note saying I was leaving and never coming back. Then I cracked my door only to find him standing at the end of the hallway. "Where are you going!" He yelled. (Oc characters and some original) Written by Sailorscoutmerariel34 and I
1. Stranger

(Catalina's POV)

Ok, I was totally done. My father was his worst today, and moments like this were when my mother would try to sooth me. I began to cry and quietly went upstairs... sure to try to not get my father's attention. I was leaving. I didn't have any friends, or family left for me… or that possibly might care. Warm, heart-felt tears came down my cheeks… my face hurt from the pain of anger and crying. I realized that if I was to leave that I should hurry up and get out.  
I ran quietly towards my closet digging out my small black traveling bag. I locked my door and set the bag on my bed, grabbed clothes, my toothbrush and toothpaste, and other essentials I might need.

I was successful at packing within ten minutes. I then grabbed paper and a pen. Writing a note saying I was leaving and never coming back. Then I cracked my door only to find him standing at the end of the hallway. "Where are you going!" He yelled.

"I am leaving. And never coming back."  
"You can't just leave!" My father yelled.  
"Oh yeah! Just like you told my mother before you killed her?" His face became bright red. I ran as my father tried to catch me, but I was lucky to get away faster. And now I was outside.

And I ran! I ran, and ran, and ran until I found the highway that led two ways one to forks and one towards Canada. I figured Forks was my best option. And I walked. I was being quite observant out here to ensure that police weren't on my tail.

I looked around and realized I was free. I was free of abuse... although I missed my mother terribly... I needed to get away. That's why I made sure to pack a photo of my mother and I. And I walked towards my new destination.. with my head high.. until I heard an engine running behind me.

It didn't sound like a car... more like a motorcycle. "Miss?" A man called. It didn't sound like a police officer, or my father. So, gathering my courage I turned to find a completely gorgeous young man. He looked about seventeen or eighteen. His hair was an outstanding dark brown and his eyes were a heart melting brown... but I noticed if you looked closely enough you could see a slight amount of light brown around the iris' of his eyes. His mouth was not big, or thin and his lips were a perfect skin colored pink.

"Yes?" I asked, breathlessly. His eyes widened as I stared at him. I felt rude… but his beauty was… well it was beautiful.

"Are you heading to Forks?" He asked. I looked at him confused. "I ask because that is my destination.. and I wondered if you could use a ride." I smiled at his politeness and nodded.

"Thank you very much." And he rode off towards Forks.  
As he drove… the wind rustled through my hair and the great smell of trees and grass and just pure greenery was freeing… as well as my first ride on a motorcycle.  
Somewhere deep down I hoped that this wouldn't be the only time I would ever see him. It was nice… being treated nicely. And I smiled as I secretly tried to place my cheek on his right shoulder... for the first time.. actually feeling safe.


	2. Blush

(Chance's P.O.V)

We are almost to Forks, Washington. A place covered in constant clouds and rain, this is where I'm running away too. My father and mother are total drunks and my brother left me for college when I was twelve so I have nothing to live for. As this girl wraps my arms around my waist I feel her chin nestle up to my right shoulder. I felt loved for once by a stranger. I hope I will see her again. We arrive in Forks. I find a diner. I pull in and take off my black helmet and unzipping my leather jacket revealing my tank top. I take off my jacket and give it to her as she runs her arms that are covered with goosebumps. She smiles.  
"I'm Catalina Galerie. You are?"  
"Chase. Chase Evans," I say holding my hand out. She grabs my hand and pulls me in for a hug.  
"Thank you," I smile. We all have are past and now it's our walk into the diner with about two people in their. We take a seat at the counter and a dark skin later with dark brown curly hair walks to us taking the pin for her ear and hovering it over her small notebook.

(Catalina's P.O.V)

"Hi, I am Rhonda. What can I get you darlings?" The waitress asked us.

"I would like a cup of coffee and she would like..?"

"I would like a glass of water please." The waitress smiled at us.

"Sure thing, I will get that out as soon as possible." I nodded and the waitress went back into the kitchen. I never would have thought Forks would give me such a freeing feel… this… Chase Evans… made me feel even freer. I couldn't help but feel that this was a destined meet between him and I.

I felt kind of rude just staring at him… but his beauty was too hard to ignore. For him to pick up a total stranger in need… he must be very beautiful inside as well. It was nice, feeling absolutely safe… for the first time since my mom died.  
The waitress came out and gave us our drinks and I noticed from the side of my eye that Chase was looking at me… in an adoring type of way… I smiled and went to drinking my water.

"If you don't mind me asking…. Ms.-"

"Please… me Catalina… or if you prefer cat, or Alina. I have been called by…" I noticed him smiling at me again. "Oh sorry, I am rambling." He shook his head.

"No… It's nice to have someone to talk to." I blushed slightly. He chuckled in response. "Anyways… Cat…. If you don't mind me asking… why were you walking in this direction? Why didn't you just I mean ask an adult to drive you or something? Not that I minded giving you a lift… I am just curious.

I smiled… happy to know that I had someone to talk to now to. "Well…. I ran away." And his eyes widened… almost as if he were doing the same thing. "Is that why you are here to?" I asked. His response was a nod as he was still looking at me… as if I was a beautiful creature that he happened to pick up… almost as if.. I was an angel he had found. I smiled again as I drank my water and looked forward…. In hopes that… well that we would see each other again after this.

When Chase took ahold of my hand I noticed him blush... what did he really think of me? I was curious now... what were his thoughts on me? But I was so curious that I didn't pay any attention to where we were going and we walked right into an officer. I was scared... hoping this was a Forks police officer. I felt bad for walking into him though. Chase had placed his arms around my shoulders... and yet.. it still begged the same question.. what did he think of me.

"Where are you staying?" The officer asked.

"I am not really sure yet." Chase said. I had the urge to smile, but kept it hidden.

"You can stay with me, you can share the upstairs bedroom if you would like?" The officer offered. I looked at his badge and it said "Chief Swan." That was a cool last name. Chase grinned and nodded his head.

"Is that ok with you Cat?" I looked at him, blushed, and nodded my head. "That is very polite sir. Thank you."

"You are very welcome... um you can follow me home on your motorcycle if you would like." Chase nodded.

"Yes sir." Chase said and we got ready to leave. The officer led us to a two-story white house with a somewhat large yard. As I got off the bike the chief met us.

"Ok, now.. the bedroom is upstairs to the left. Now um.. that was my daughter's room.. so sorry about you two having..."

"Please, sir." I said. Patting his shoulder. "This very kind. You don't have to apologize. I just want to thank you for allowing us a place to stay for the night." The chief smiled and nodded his head.

"Ok here, let me lead the way." And now we were in the house. This house was fairly nice and the bedroom he led us to was very nice. The chief looked at us and wished us a good-night after he showed us where the bathroom was. I grabbed the laces on my shoes and took them off and walked into the room... grabbing my bag, being smart enough to pack one pair of PJ's not knowing.. if I would find a place to stay or not.

I ran into the bathroom and thanked god for blessing us in this moment. I grabbed my long shirt and shorts placing my other clothes in my bag and came back into the room. When Chase looked up at me.. his eyes did the same thing that they did at the restaurant. Now I was even more curious than before. "Um.. Chase?" I asked, fiddling with my fingers.

"yes cat?"

"Um.. I have noticed that you keep looking at me with this... well should I say... it seems like you see me like an angel.. and I was just curious about why you are staring at me.. in an adoring type of way?" Chase's eyes widened and he blushed. His blush was very adorable. It was a light pink, but held a small hit of orange.

(Chance's P.O.V)

"You make me feel like the world has finale come to rest for me like everything is right for once. You make me feel like your we're an angel sent here to save me." I run to her and kiss her soft mildly pink lips. I run my fingers through her hair. I take a step back.

"I'm sorry, I just..."  
"It's fine," she says. I blush again. I take off my shirt to where I'm shirtless and fold my shirt and place it on a night stand. The room has a purple theme to it. Not my type but it will do for the night. I walk down stairs. I find Chief Swan in the kitchen cooking.

"Chief?" I say.  
"Call me Charlie," he says.  
"Okay. Um...Charlie. Do you think you might can enroll us into school here since we have no parents to do the actual paper work," he smiles.  
"Sure, ill head over tonight to fill them out. Beer?" He ask me holding one up.  
"No thanks," I say walking back upstairs. I walk into the room seeing Cat looking three some stuff. She finds a scrap-book of pictures. We lay the book on the bed and look through it.

"That must be his daughter," she says pointing at a girl with a pale skin guy standing next to her.

"That must be his daughter." Cat said pointing at a picture of a wedding and the girl was in a wedding dress with the pale guy in a tuxedo.. Oh.. so his daughter was married. Ok.. well... really all I could think about was that kiss. The kiss between Cat and I.

The kiss sent a tidal wave of emotions throughout my body.. they felt kind of like a light jolt of pleasurable electricity. The way my hands moved through my hair... oh my! Her and I kept looking at photos of this girl.. very pretty... but I refused to believe she was more beautiful than Cat.

"Man.. her hair, her weight... everything about her is gorgeous.. she is definitely prettier than me." Cat said. I scoffed and I she looks at me. "What?" She I say something wrong?"

"It's not that you said anything wrong... but... why do you down yourself. In my opinion you prettier than this girl. I will say she is pretty, but you intrigue me more than any girl I have ever known." Chase really knew when to say the right thing. He seemed to good to be true, but.. here he was about to share a bed with me. It was nice to finally felt loved by someone. Instead of cheated. "Cat? Catalina?" She snapped out of her trance.

"yes?"

"Why do you down yourself?" I could tell she was searching for words.

"Well..." She pulled a picture of her mother out and she was ready to explain this throughly. "Well.. when I was little.. well not little but fourteen.. my father abused both my mother and I which led him to becoming drunk one night.. and well my mother threatened to leave with me... well lets just say.. he beat her and she passed away that night... but ever since then he has never said one nice thing about me... and then there is my two well I wouldn't even call them ex-boyfriends.. they used me for good grades.. I don't know.. I guess that over time I have just come to not really have good self-esteem of myself." I looked at her...

"Wow! That's a lot to take... well if it makes you feel any better my parents were never around.. or they were around but there were drunk... so I never really had people to talk to... until I met you." She smiled.

"Well... at least we knew each others back story. But.. The thing I am most thankful for is you." I came closer to her and put my hand behind her neck... again the kisses gave me the same sensations... And.. I loved her. I moved my hands through her hair and I swear I actually made her shiver. I stopped the kiss by traveling the kisses down her jaw line, throat, and to the tip of her shoulder. "You know what... I think you are a very good kisser." she told me. And I blushed again in response.


	3. Forever

I woke up and there was a green fog coming in the window. I felt Chase's arms tighten protectively around my waist as I attempted to get ready for school.. or so I thought was today. Charlie passed by me was I walked towards the bathroom. "Oh, Cat is it?"

"Well… that's my nickname sir… my first name is Catalina." Charlie smiled.

"Well Catalina… You can call me Charlie. I signed you and Chase up for school, which is in two hours. So, please if you would get Chase up." I nodded and ran into the bathroom quickly. After I washed my hands and brushed my teeth I skipped back into the bedroom, locked the door, and crawled up the bed. Chase was so cute when he slept. His hair was disheveled and his mouth hung open slightly as his hands were in the exact spot I had slept in. I climbed up the curves of the blanket that were caused by his body underneath.

My face reached his and I kissed his cheek and then kissed his lips as he slept. He woke up and I felt him kiss in response. "Wake up sleepy-head." I said as I kissed his cheek. I climbed off after he smiled at me.

"Good morning to you to cat." I giggled and walked over to him, pulling the blanket from him to get him up… "And so cruel." He said pulling my into his arms for another quick kiss.

"Come on Chase." I said lightly, playfully pushing on his chest. "We got to get ready for school." I said. He sighed… it sounded like he was a little sad to go. "Come on. We can take your motorcycle." That seemed to cheer him up.

"Ok." He said and he quickly pulled on his tank top and leather jacket.. as I put on my capris, my short sleeve sea-foam green shirt and pulled my hair into a ponytail. "Hey Cat? Do you want to ask Charlie if we can go clothes shopping in Olympia.. I kind of need to stock up. On clothes.. and I am sure you probably want more clothes to." I nodded.

"Of course, we should do that right after school." Chase nodded and we walked downstairs to the smell of toast.

"Hey kids. Sleep well?" Charlie asked.

"Yes Charlie. Thank you for allowing us to stay here." Chase said, I nodded in agreement.

"It was my pleasure." We ate breakfast…. Not really talking much and then we grabbed out book bags and got on Chase's motorcycle.

"You know… I think that Charlie is really nice." I said.

"I couldn't agree more." Chase said and I got on the back of his motorcycle, wrapping my arms around Chase's waist and placed my cheek on his shoulder again. And we were off.

Going to School:

"Cat?"

"Yes?"

"Did you really mean it last night?"

"Mean what Chase?"

"When you told me… you love me?"

"Of course I did. You mean so much to me… you are the very first guy that has ever made my heart beat faster, but slower at the same time. When I met you… I froze… I held my breath… wondering if you were truly real. And when you held my hand…. You were automatically real. No question about that. I wouldn't kiss you if I didn't love you." And before we knew it we were at the school. Honestly… this seemed more like an old university changed into a school. As we pulled into the school parking lot we got a bunch of stares. I thought it was mainly because of Chase's motorcycle, but as we walked towards the main office I felt the stares were still on us…. Like we were being stalked.

"Oh, hello, are you two Chase Evans and Catalina Galerie?"

"Yes Ma'am." I said. The woman smiled at me.

"Ok… so here is you twos schedules and your maps. Have a great day… now I need you two to take these blue slips of paper and each of your teachers sign them. It's for school purposes."

"Ok, no problem." Chase said and we left. We found that we only had two classes together, art, life science, and of course lunch. Luckily we were here for the beginning of senior year. It kind of felt nice starting two months after school had begun.

"Well… my first class is trigonometry. My second class is gym. Third is life science and after is lunch and then after that is art." I told Chase. Chase smiled

"My first is…. Gym, then calculus, third is life science, lunch, and then art… so actually we really have three classes together." I smiled and hugged Chase.

"Ok.. well I better get to trig." Chase nodded and kissed my cheek.

"See you in life science." I nodded and began to walk in the direction of the class. My teacher was Mr. Callahan.

"Welcome Ms. Galerie. Welcome to Trigonometry. Please take these books and have a seat next to Ms. Tyler." I nodded and sat down.

"Hi, my name is Jessica Tyler. You are?"

"I am Catalina Galerie. But you can call me Alina or Cat, but my boyfriend calls me Cat." Jessica nodded her head… looking at me as if that wasn't going to be enough information about me for her.

"So, you're from Port Angeles right?"

"Yes."

"Well. It's nice to meet you." Trigonometry sped by quickly, and so did Gym.. I just really wanted to see Chase. His face was all that was really in my mind and I couldn't do anything to remove it… I concentrated on my work until life science came along.

Life Science

I walked towards the room to find Chase waiting for me outside of the classroom. "So… how was your first day so far?" Chase asked.

"Well. It was great… but in all honesty… wanted to see you." Chase smiled and took my hand. Luckily for us Chase and I were seated right next to each other. And it was really great. I was able to concentrate on the teacher and feel my love for Chase at the same time. It was nice. After class we held hands on the way to lunch.

"So.. was your day good at least?" Chase asked me.

"Yeah… of course… but like I said before… I couldn't think of anything else but you." Chase chuckled and we entered the lunch line.

"Same for me… it seems that you and I so far are meant for each other." I blushed and Chase kissed my cheek. "Your blush is radiant."

"What is radiant about my blush?" I asked.

"Well…. It shows that you like what I say, and the color of it… is just exquisite." I smiled again and grabbed a plate of grilled chicken and grabbed a salad, and a bottled water. Lucky for me there were medium sized packets of dressings and I grabbed two of them and also grabbed an orange. I walked up to the register and paid her my amount and waited for Chase.I was beginning to paint an apple that was next to his canvas and I began to paint mine... but wen I looked over at him... he didn't look happy.. he was angry. I noticed red paint on the back of his neck, he walked over towards the rude boy from lunch who was laughing. Really? What the hell?

Chase was angry and put his hand to the boys throat. "If you do anything else to me.." Thank god the teacher wasn't in the room. I ran over to Chase and put my hands on his shoulders, standing in between them.

"Chase. Please stop. This will do nothing but get you in trouble. Let him go. He may be an **." I looked over at him and gave the boy an evil stare... "but he isn't worth the fight. Please Chase." Chase seemed to calm down a little and I pryed his hand away from the jocks neck. Then i turned towards the jock.

"And you! Stop being a jerk. We just moved here and only asked to sitt with you. You have no right to do that. We are living with Chief Swan and don't think for one second that I won't mention this to him and see what happens to you." A slight look of fear washed over the jocks face as I mentions chief swan. "Now.. can we end this stupid fight and you knock it off?" I asked jabbing the jock on the chest.

The jocks face turned red and he walked away back to his painting and we walked back towards ours. Luckily the teacher didn't come back into the room until after the fight was solved. I looked at Chase who seemed a little grateful that I helped to stop the fight and he smiled at me reasssuringly.

"Thank you Cat." He said. I smiled and patted his shoulder... remembering the no PDA rule.

"It's no problem. You're my boyfriend and couples are supposed to stick together.." I said and hugged him. I looked at his painting and was completely amazed. "Wow! Chase that is fantastic." He smiled and looked at mine.

"Yours ain't to bad either... see something else that seems to show we belong together." I blushed and got back to work.

There was a girl that stood next to me with Red hair, and blue eyes. "Psst..." She said to me.

"Yes?" I whispered.

"That was amazing. I have never seen someone stand up to him... I don't think he will bother you again." I smiled and nodded her a thank you. That got me thinking though. No one ever stood up to him? That kind of made me feel good, to have helped Chase and possibly others who want to stand up to the jock, but never could out of fear.

And finally the bell rang and Chase and i were the last ones out of art. We got to the motorcycle and rode home. Chase didn't speak the whole ride and we ran upstairs to do our homework.

"Cat, I really appreciate what you did earlier."

"Really.. Chase it's alright." I said, finally able to kiss him I leaned over and kissed his lips... but longer this time. I could feel the restrained passion from him as his hands found their way into my hair and to the back on my head to hold me in place as he kissed me. I giggled and again kissed down his jawline. Chase spoke then.

"Charlie, where's your daughter? If you don't mind me asking?" I asked Charlie. Charlie grinned.

"Well.. my daughter is married and lives with her husband and his family. They have a daughter... hey, if you like this weekend I can call her and see if you two can meet her?" I liked the idea. I looked at Chase and he nodded.

"We would love to." Charlie drove towards the Olympic Mall and we walked into the building. Charlie gave each of us enough to get clothes. Charlie told us that he would look around to, and later wait for us in the car.

Now it was Chase and I. Alone. I liked it like this. It was nice to be alone from others to be with him. "So, Chase where do you want to go first?" Chase liberated.

"Well... how about we can both check out American Eagle?" He asked. I liked that idea. That was actually a store I liked. We went there and actually I got all of the things I needed from there. I got a Fringe Swade Sweater, a brown leather jacket, a royal blue camisole, five graphic t-shirts, three brunch t's, and two pointee cardigan. For pants I got Four pairs of skinny jeans, and three pairs of Capris. For shoes I got Buckled boots, a pair of snow boots, and two pairs of Black Converse canvas shoes.

I went to the fitting room and found Chase. He had bought what it seemed like a couple t-shirts, two tank tops, six pairs of jeans, a leather jacket, and one pair of leather shoes and a pair of Tennis shoes.

I smiled at Chase. "You know... I think you are extremely gorgeous... a great man... I think when we get home... I want to tell you how much I love you. So I can tell you every single little thing."

"I would like that." Chase said and when we got into the car we found Charlie smiling at us and we climbed in on the way home. We washed our clothes and ate dinner then went upstairs.

"Now... Chase... I love you, you are gorgeous inside and out, You have showed me what it feels like to love again and for that I appreciate it. You are a great man, and I am glad to have met you that day coming here. Because without you... I would probably still not know what it feels like to feel true love." Chase smiled again and I kissed his lips. When I tried to move I moved back a little again and Chase looked up at me, complete adortion in his eyes.

"Thank you Cat.. Do you want to know how I feel about you? Everything?" He asked. I blushed and kissed his cheek.

"Yes I would."

Chase took ahold of my hand and I looked at his motorcycle and him. He wanted to be with me? For the rest of his life? Tears filled my eyes. He took me to the local diner and told me this was the place he fell in love with me. When we were about to get on his bike again I stopped him and lightly sat him on his motorcycle... me standing and leaning my head down.

The passion within this kiss what overly amazing. There was no way in denying that we belong together. He wrapped his arms around my waist as my fingers tangled themselves into his hair and slowly brought my hands to his blushing cheeks. I smiled and kissed him lightly again quickly and hugged him close. "Yes.. forever Chase. I know you and I are meant to be together. I have a feeling. And nothing within my body will stop my love for you.. nothing." I said hugging him close again.

"And I feel the exact same way." I smiled and climbed onto the back seat of his motorcycle, wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his neck and the tip of his shoulder as he started it and we were on our way back home.

As soon as we got home I took his hand in mine and we went back upstairs to work on some extra homework. But we decided to go to bed. Thank god it was the weekend. I had an idea for tomorrows saturday evening... and I was so excited to show Chase.

Charlie came home a half hour after we did. And went straight to bed.

Chase and I decided to lay down, but not go to sleep and we cuddled, Our body's close, my head laying on his shoulder, his chin on top of my head and I felt Chase moved his head to kiss my head... I know I think a lot.. but now more than any other moment I wondered what Chase was thinking of this moment.  
The pain was still seering. I couldn't shake it off like I could when I was human. I would fall and scrape my knee... and shake it off and keep on going... but no, this pain was excruciating.

This was even worse than the time I had broken my leg... way worse.. but the pain that was worse was.. where was Chase? Had he died? No! Please!.. Had he been hurt bad enough to go to the ICU? There were people in this room with me.. I don't recognize their voices.. but... something about hearing their voices was comforting.

I attempted to open my mouth and when I did.. I screamed. I heard everyone's breath stop around me. "She's almost fully changed." The pain was fading quickly now and I opened my eyes to the sun shining in the window on me. I sat up quickly and looked at them.

"Where is Chase?" I demanded first off. A man with short honey blonde hair looked at me, smiled slightly and then frowned.

"Ms. Galerie... I am Carlisle. He is at the hospital recovering from the accident. You however.. are no longer human." I was confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You were dying.. so we got you and changed you... if you don't believe us... smell... that sense is heightened... you no longer have the need to breathe... your skin is shining in the ray of sunlight showing in threw the window." Alice said. It did make sense... but truth fully all I wanted was Chase. I looked at Carlisle.

"I want him back." I sobbed. "He is my heart and soul... he needs to know I am alive and healing.. please.. I beg you." I cried. One of the other men with Bronze hair chuckled.

"Carlisle.. she reminds me of how Bella and I were... why don't you go to the hospital and tell Chase she is in ICU at your home and no visitors until noted... that way her lover knows she is alive." The bronze haired man said again.

"I think it's a good idea." Alice said. Carlisle nodded and got in his car as Rosalie, Alice, and Esme took me hunting.

The hunt was all a blur. I remember running, and drinking the blood of a bear, a mountain lion, and three dear. I was full now and we were just now waiting to see Carlisle return after seeing Chase.  
(Yeah)

After about two hours Carlisle got back and told us that Chase was healing quite well. His injuries were healing right on schedule, and he was feeling great.. I wanted so much to be able to see Chase and kiss him, adore him, love him like we did before the crash.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes Catalina?"

"Please... is there any way I can see Chase again? I love him.. I just don't want to let him go." I sobbed driely. "It's bad enough that I asked Chase if we could go on a ride and we crash right after. It's bad enough that Chase might think I am dead." I cried. Esme and Alice tried to comfort me with hugs and placing loving hands on my shoulders, but it didn't help.

"Actually, Cat.. When I went in to check on Chase... all he did was ask about you. He asked if I knew where you were and I told him not to tell anyone. I told him you were here, recovering from the accident and that it might take some time for you to heal.. so me might have to wait. All Chase did was ask about you, worry about you." Carlisle reassured me.

"I wish I could do something to make us be back together now." I cried.

"Well.. He insisted on seeing you right away. The hospital is letting him go this afternoon so I am going to bring him here. And you can talk to him and tell him everything.. you just have to make him promise not to tell a soul.. except for Charlie. Bella is his daughter.. so he figured some of this out already." I nodded.

"I want to be with him forever though. I want him with me. Please." I begged. I saw the worry in everyone's eyes.

"Cata-"

"Just please call me Alina. Chase calls me Cat." Esme smiled.

"I just want you to know something.. our family doesn't change people unless it's dire need." Anger flowed within me. I kind of growled causing everyone's eyes to widen at me anger.

"And I just want you to know that I will not be separated from someone I love dearly!" I growled and I ran out the door. I needed to hunt. I could hear then calling my name from behind and I heard Alice reassure then I would be back. I just needed to blow some steam. And on my hunt I did. I came back the next morning and Carlisle felt the need to apoligize to me. "No, Carlisle it's alright. I am the one who over-reacted. I know you want to try and do the right thing." Carlisle hugged me and we all grouped up again.

"Alina.. you were right... you don't have to give up someone you love.. so we have decided to let him choose. Chase will be here in about ten minutes." Carlisle said as he left to go retrieve him... I sat down shaking my legs... nervousness hitting me all over.

"Ok, if your gonna see Chase now.. at first your going to have to be carefull with all your movements. First of all.. breathe carefully... his blood might appear to be appealing. And... blink I would saw atleast four or five times a minute... don't still so straight or proper.. human don't seem to realise how bad that is for their health." Rosalie said. I nodded and That's when I heard Carlisle's car pull up and I heard Chase's human breathing.. and my un-beating heart skip to make my nervousness turn into fear.

Please... Chase... I hope you can understand. And I hope you will still love me this way.

I saw Chase follow Carlisle up the stairs.. and my unbeating heart felt like it came to life. As soon as Chase saw my face, a smile grew on his face.. But... I felt horrible. He was on crutches for his left leg and I still couldn't help but feel responsible. "Hey." He said, with a voice of relief. I guess it was relief that I was alive... somewhat.

"Hey," I said to him. I offered for him to sit on the couch across from me, so I could hold his hand, look him in the eyes as I told him everything. "Chase, I have something to tell you." He looked at me slightly confused.

"First.. can I ask you something?" He asked me. I at least owed him that right now.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you come to the hospital to see me?" He asked. I felt bad.

"I couldn't. They wouldn't allow me to leave the house for everyone's safety."

"I don't understand."

"You will as soon as I explain, which I will do now," I organized it in my head now to figure out how I would say it. "Ok, you know how we promised to always tell each other everything and that we would be with each other no matter what?"

"Yeah? Where is this going?" He asked, really confused by my start of the conversation.

"Well.. I am not injured... not at all.. and the reason for this is because I am no longer human. I am a vampire." Chase's eyes widened. "That is the reason why my skin is pale, and, "I removed the sunglasses I was give "And the reason that my eyes are red, and "I ran from in front of him to behind him in less than a millisecond. "Why I can run fast." He jumped. "The Cullens are all vampires. They saved me. They turned me because if they hadn't I would be dead. They didn't change you cause you have a chance to still live." Chase's smile fell and rose again.

"This is definetely something, but I will tell you that.. just because you are a vampire now.. it doesn't change how I feel about you. About how I feel in love with you. In my mind you are still you." Chase placed his hand on my cheek and acting on instinct I leaned into his hand. Chase flinched from the cold.

"Sorry, I am no longer warm either... But I will say I do... the Cullens and I don't drink human blood. We only drink animal blood so we don't kill innocent humans." Chase was happy now. He immediately wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"It's ok. You don't have to be warm. I am just relieved to know you survived. I just wish I wouldn't age like you. I want to be a vampire like you." Carlisle cleared his throat.

"That's why we invited you here. To see Catalina and decide if you wanted to be with her. Cause if that is your wish we would love to have you in our clan and be Catalina's mate just as you were when she was human." Chase smiled at Carlisle.

"I am sure about it. I want to be with her. As her kind. I won't love anyone else. Ever." Carlisle smiled.

"Well, you guys love is true.. no doubt. Just know that your thirst for blood will be so much that you will have to learn to control it. Your strength has to be maintained and most of all you will have to act as human as possible even when it's a struggle to." Chase nodded.

"I understand Carlisle."

"Ok Chase. Well we will do that tonight. We will let you eat anything you want as your last human meal and well that's it basically. But also.. the pain from the change is going to be severely intense. Are you ready for that?" Carlisle said.

"I am ready." Chase said, smiling at me. Carlisle nodded and led Chase into a room where I heard Carlisle's teeth bite Chase to make him into what I am.

A vampire. And now the painful screams began, and I knew that this would not be easy for me to handle.. I just hoped Chase would be alright.


End file.
